La prophétie ancestrale
by devilangel1996
Summary: Dumbledore avait un plan parfait, qui marchait à merveille. Malheureusement pour lui les Potter sont plein de surprise et ils vont lui apprendre que jamais un plan n'est parfait. Je suis pas très bonne pour les résumer venez lire l'histoire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : **

Ce soir-là au 4 Privet Drive se déroula une étrange scène, deux hommes, dont l'un avait une taille assez extraordinaire, et une femme regardait une couverture contenant un bambin âgé d'environ un an posé devant la porte de la maison. Si le plus grand des deux hommes et la femme semblait très émut, la troisième personne qui était un homme d'un âge avancé et qui possédait une impressionnante barbe blanche lui, bien qu'il essayait de se montre une certaine tristesse, possédait dans son regard une lueur de joie intense et de satisfaction qui contrastait fortement avec l'émotion de ce moment. Au bout de quelques minutes les deux premières personnes partirent de cet endroit. Quand se fut le cas le veille homme, tout en vérifiant d'abord que personne ne l'observait, pointa un bâton d'une drôle de forme en direction de la couverture il murmura quelque mots et un éclair bleu zébré de noir se dirigea en plein sur l'enfant dans celle-ci. L'enfant s'illumina alors quelque seconde et le veille homme eu un grand sourire, il s'approcha ensuite du petit et déposa une lettre en disant :

- Adieu, Harry Potter

Il partit ensuite sans se retourner.

OOOOOOO

Cela faisait six ans que cette étrange scène avait eu lieu, et pourtant rien ne semblait avoir changé au 4 Privet Drive. Mais si on observait bien on voyait alors que l'enfant apporté six ans plus tôt avait bien grandi.

Le petit Harry était aujourd'hui âgé de 7 ans, sa vie loin d'être simple était en vérité triste. En effet il vivait chez son oncle Vernon Dursley et sa tante Pétunia, depuis le terrible accident de voiture qui provoque la mort de ces « bon à rien » de parents comme le disait les Dursley. Les Dursley était sa dernière famille vivante et ils étaient assez contrariez de devoir de s'occuper du jeune Harry, sauf bien sûr quand il s'agissait de lui donner toute les tâches ménagère après tout il fallait bien que se sale monstre serve à quelque chose comme aimait le répété Vernon. Mais le pire pour Harry était sans doute les nombreuses réprimandes de son oncle, même quand il n'avait rien fait. Et il devait aussi supporter son horrible cousin Dudley dont le principal loisir était de mener la vie dur à son cousin en jouant par exemple à la chasse au Harry. Tous ces traitement était devenu une routine pour le petit Harry, mais il espérait toujours secrètement que quelqu'un viendrait le sauvé et que enfin sa vie changerait. Et en ce début de juillet, son souhait était sur le point de se réaliser, sa vie allait enfin connaître un changement.

Les vacances scolaires venait de commencé et Harry était à nouveau obligé de s'occuper du jardin de la tante Pétunia pendant que Dudley allait s'amuser avec ces copains dans le parc. Il enviait beaucoup la façon dont Dudley était traité, car comparé à lui son énorme cousin pouvait faire tous ce qu'il voulait et même si il faisait une bêtise il n'était pas puni, et souvent c'est même Harry qui était puni à sa place. Harry était en train de tailler la haie quand sa Tante l'appela.

- Toi, ici tout de suite ! dit-elle sur un ton peu aimable

- J'arrive Tante Pétunia, répondit Harry

- Un ami de Vernon vient manger ce soir et nous n'avons plus de pain alors tu vas aller à l'épicerie en acheter et surtout ne traine pas en route je veux que tu sois rentré dans 40 min et si jamais il manque de la monnaie… ajouta-t-elle d'un ton assez menaçant, tout en levant la main comme si elle était sur le point de lui mettre une baffe.

- D'accord Tante Pétunia. Répondit rapidement Harry en comprenant très bien la menace.

Elle lui donna l'argent, et Harry partit en direction de l'épicerie. Il était heureux de cette sortit, même si elle était courte et si il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour aller au parc où il aimait aller pour se reposer tout en observant les différentes personne qui passait par là. En route il aperçut son cousin et sa bande d'amis en train de martyriser un enfant. Il accéléra le pas en espérant que son cousin ne l'ai pas vu. Car Harry savait que si jamais il avait le malheur de croisé son chemin, il arriverait sans aucun doute en retard et avec des blessures chez les Dursley. Une fois Dudley hors de vue, il put reprendre un rythme normal et soupira de soulagement. Arriver chez l'épicier il acheta la baguette de pain, puis repartit le plus vite possible. Le problème c'est que si à l'aller son cousin ne l'avait pas vu, eu retour par contre il ne manqua pas de le voir.

- Eh regarder qui est là, lança Dudley à sa bande. Alors cher cousin on se promène ?

- Non, je suis allé faire une course pour Pétunia, et d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille, répondit timidement Harry tout en essayant de les contourner.

- Eh pas si vite, j'ai bien envie de joué à mon jeu préféré et vous les gars. Dit Dudley en le retenant par l'épaule

- C'est quand tu veux Dudley, répondit ses amis

- Très bien alors que la chasse au Harry commence, lança-t-il tout en adressant un regarde assez sadique à son cousin

Harry ne perdit pas une minute il se dégagea vite de la prise que son cousin avait sur lui et partit immédiatement en courant le plus loin possible de son cousin. Heureusement qu'il courait très vite, et que son cousin soit ralentit par la masse de graisse qui lui servait de bouée de sauvetage. Il arriva dans le parc et profitant qu'il soit encore un peu hors de vue de son cousin, il se cacha dans un grand buisson. Mais comme celui-ci contenait des ronces il déchira encore plus les vieux vêtements déjà déchiré qu'il portait (et qui dans une autre vie avait appartenu à son cousin), et se coupa à plusieurs endroit. Néanmoins sa cachette se révéla efficace puisque son cousin et sa bande passèrent à côté de lui sans le voir et sortit du parc. Harry en fut soulagé, même si il savait que ce n'était pas fini et que son cousin trouvait bien un moyen de se venger plus tard. Tout à coup il entendit un petit couinement à quelque mètre de lui, en jetant un coup d'œil il aperçut un oisillon surement tombé du nid qui se faisait attaquer par un chat. N'écoutant que son courage, (en même temps un chat ce n'est pas si terrifiant) il se jeta sur le chat, qui eut peur et qui s'enfuit (en jetant un regard du genre mais c'est qui se fou ? faut le faire interné ! :-P). Harry regarda ensuite l'oisillon, il comprit vite qu'il ne pourrait pas le ramener dans son nid (surtout qu'il ne le voyait pas) et que du coup les chances de survie de cet oiseaux était nul. Il réfléchit quelque seconde et prit la décision de prendre l'oisillon avec lui de le garder dans le dos des Dursley. Il le prit dans ces bras alla chercher le pain qu'il avait laissé tomber avant de se cacher dans le buisson et repartit en direction de la maison. Mais Dudley lui tomba dessus avant qu'il est le temps d'atteindre la porte.

- Ecoute moi bien Potter, tu vas me donner l'argent qu'il te reste sinon je dis à mes parents que tu m'as insulté. Lui dit Dudley avec en le regardant d'un air supérieur.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et se dit qu'il risquait de toute façon la même punition sauf que d'un un cas Dudley en rajouterait ce qui pourrait alors allonger celle-ci.

- D'accord voilà l'argent. Dit doucement Harry en le lui tendant et en appréhendant déjà la réaction de sa tante et son oncle qui, il le savait, serait terrible.

Dudley afficha un grand sourire et le laissa passer, en le suivant pour ne pas rater le spectacle surtout si son père étais rentré. Harry se dirigea dans la cuisine où il déposa le pain, et cacha très vite l'oisillon sous son t-shirt (l'avantage qu'il soit dix fois trop large pour lui ce que personne ne s'en rendit compte), sa tante l'interpella alors.

- Tu en mis tu temps, tu ne pouvais pas te dépêcher, aller va mettre la table et donne-moi la monnaie. Dit-elle sur un ton méprisant.

- Je…Je l'ai….perdu. murmura pratiquement Harry

- Tu as QUOI ? questionna sa tante d'un air scandalisé

- J'ai perdu la monnaie. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux

- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI BETE, VERNON VIENT VITE, cria Pétunia

L'oncle Vernon arriva assez rapidement, et en voyant l'état de colère de sa femme il s'inquiéta un peu.

- Oui Pétunia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Cet idiot a réussi à perdre la monnaie.

- QUOI?! Rugit l'oncle Vernon

Vernon se retourna d'un coup, vers Harry qui tentait de se rendre le plus petit possible, il s'avança son visage rouge de colère et commença à frapper Harry. Plus le temps passait et plus il frappait fort, le pauvre Harry qui sentait tous son petit corps lui faire mal. Dudley qui assistait à la scène, se délectait de ce spectacle et étais fière de lui. Après cinq minutes de coups Vernon arrêta et s'adressa à Harry d'un ton très menaçant.

- Écoute-moi bien sale bon à rien, tu vas mettre la table et mieux vaut pour toi que tout soit parfait, et ensuite tu vas aller dans ton placard et tu n'en sortiras que pour faire tes tâches ménagères. Et tu es privé de nourriture pour une semaine. Maintenant hors de ma vue !

Harry se releva avec difficulté, puis il fila mettre la table en vitesse et fini par aller le plus vite possible dans son placard. Une fois à l'intérieur il laissa échapper silencieusement ces larmes, il devait surement avoir un bras et quelques côtes cassées, la douleur était insupportable pour un petit garçon. Réalisant tout d'un coup que l'oisillon avait été peut-être blessé il le sortit précipitamment de sous son t-shirt, heureusement il n'avait rien. Il installa l'oisillon sur ce qui lui servait de coussin (c'est-à-dire la couverture qui lui restait de ces parents emballé dans un t-shirt pour éviter de la salir) et s'allongea pour essayer de dormir malgré la douleur. Harry s'endormit au bruit des rires des Dursley et de leurs inviter. L'oisillon quant à lui regarda étrangement ce jeune humain, qui bien que n'ayant absolument rien l'avait recueilli. Peut-être que celui-là était digne de confiance ? Et en plus il avait l'aire assez puissant puisque seulement quelque minute après qu'il se soit endormi, une lumière l'entoura signe que sa magie venait de soigner ces blessures.


	2. Chapter 1:

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Harry s'endormit au bruit des rires des Dursley et de leurs inviter. L'oisillon quant à lui regarda étrangement ce jeune humain, qui bien que n'ayant absolument rien l'avait recueilli. Peut-être que celui-là était digne de confiance ? Et en plus il avait l'aire assez puissant puisque seulement quelque minute après qu'il se soit endormi, une lumière l'entoura signe que sa magie venait de soigner ces blessures._

OOOOO

Pendant qu'Harry dormait et que les Dursley finissaient leur soirée, l'oiseau semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il abordait une posture peu commune chez les oiseaux, l'une de ces ailes était posée sous son bec, un peu comme quand un homme réfléchit et qu'il pose sa main sous son menton. Il jetait régulièrement des regards vers Harry, il semblait pesée le pour et le contre d'une décision sans aucun doute difficile à prendre. Ceci était déjà assez étrange car quel oiseau regardai quelqu'un d'une telle manière ? Ou même quel oiseau plongeait dans ce qui semble être une profonde réflexion ? Mais surtout ce qui était le plus étrange c'est qu'au fil des heures qui s'écoulait il semblait grandir, à une vitesse normalement impossible. Une heure environ après que les Dursley étaient allé se coucher, l'oiseau sembla sortir de sa réflexion et avoir pris une décision. Il reprit une position normal, puis se il se mit juste en face de la tête de Harry. Il se pencha et toucha doucement le front du jeune garçon endormit, une faible lueur sembla illuminé son bec puis deux rayon d'un mélange de couleur or et argent les relia. Le premier rayon partait du front d'Harry pour aller à celui de l'oiseau et le deuxième rayon reliait le cœur de l'oiseau à celui d'Harry. Puis au bout de quelques secondes tous s'arrêta, la lueur disparu tout comme les rayons. L'oiseau releva la tête, puis la mit sous son ailes et s'endormi.

Harry se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là et il sut très vite que tout le monde était encore couché et dormait, grâce aux ronflements de son cousin et son oncle qui aurait pu réveiller un mort tellement ils étaient fort. Il constata avec un certain étonnement que ces blessure de la veille semblait guérit puisqu'elle ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il pensa alors qu'elle était sans doute moins importante que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, ce qui pourrait expliquer le manque de douleur. Il regarda l'oisillon qui lui aussi dormait à en juger par sa position, et s'aperçut qu'étrangement il semblait avoir grandi de plusieurs centimètre. Il avait l'impression que maintenant il devait mesurer environ 60 cm, alors que quelques heures auparavant il en mesurait à peine une dizaine. Mais c'était impossible qu'un oiseau grandisse si vite, il devait avoir des hallucinations dut à la fatigue et au fait qu'il vienne à peine de se réveiller. Subitement son estomac lui rappela que cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé et qu'il serait temps de prendre quelque chose. Profitant que tout le monde soit endormit il se leva ouvrit doucement la porte de son placard, et alla dans la cuisine prendre un peu de nourriture en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Arriver dans la cuisine il choisit de prendre une pomme et un minuscule morceau de pain, personne ne s'apercevrait qu'il avait pris de la nourriture étant donné le peu de fruit qui était mangé dans cette famille. Il revint ensuite dans le placard en refermant très lentement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il écouta quelques minutes les bruits dans la maison pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas réveillé un des Dursley. Puis il réveilla doucement l'oiseau et lui donna la moitié de la pomme qu'il avait réussi à prendre, ainsi que la moitié du bout de pain.

- Tien c'est pas grand-chose, mais je suis désolé si j'en vole plus ils vont s'en apercevoir. Murmura-t-il avant de lui-même se mettre à manger sa part.

L'oisillon le regarda quelques seconda et se mit à dévorer le petit bout de pain et la moitié de pomme, si bien que Harry fut étonné de voir la vitesse à laquelle il mangea. Mais lorsqu'il finit de le manger il se mit à grandir encore plus rapidement que ces dernières heures, sous le regard très surpris et effrayé d'Harry. Il s'arrêta de grandir quand il atteint une taille légèrement supérieure à celle d'un aigle royal, environ 1m20. Ce qui eut pour résultat que le placard déjà assez petit semblait tout à coup très étroit. Harry le regarda la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux complètement écarquiller. L'oiseau avait des plumes d'un blanc éclatant liseré d'argent et un bec et des serres d'une tel couleur qu'on aurait dit de l'or. Cet oiseau magnifique ressemblait beaucoup à un qu'il avait vu dans un livre une fois, un phœnix, mais c'était impossible ça ne pouvait pas exister. C'est vrai son oncle le lui répétait à longueur de journée, la magie ça n'existe pas se ne sont que des foutaises. Ils se regardèrent quelque secondes dans les yeux. Puis Harry sursauta violement quand il entendit une voix mélodieuse dans sa tête.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

- Qu'est-ce…qui…se passe ? demanda Harry en bégayant.

« N'ai pas peur je ne te ferai aucun mal, Harry »

- C'est…c'est toi qui… me parle ? demanda Harry en regardant l'oiseau dans ses yeux qui était d'un bleu saphir intense.

« Bah oui, qui d'autre »

- Mais c'est impossible. S'exclama Harry très étonné.

« Etant donné que je te parle, si c'est possible »

- Mais comment ? demanda-t-il

« Je vais tout t'expliquer Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Et surtout ne m'interrompt pas compris ? »

- Compris. Répondit Harry

« Très bien alors tout d'abord tu dois savoir que la magie existe et que…. »

- Mais la magie ça n'existe pas, mon oncle me le répète assez souvent. Répliqua Harry pratiquement en criant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé beaucoup trop fort, et que si par malheur cela avait réveillé l'un des Dursley il risquait une lourde punition surtout vu ce qui c'était passé la veille. Mais il poussa vite un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'apparemment personne n'avait été réveillé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas avec les ronflements des deux cochons de cette famille, tu peux crier autant que tu veux je doute qu'il puisse d'entendre. De plus il me semble Harry que je t'avais dit de ne pas m'interrompre et oui la magie existe, sinon comment explique tu que je sois entrain de te parler. Et ton oncle de raconte n'importe quoi, mais après tout c'est un moldu. »

- Un moldu ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry intrigué.

« Je crois que je peux abandonner l'idée que tu ne m'interrompe pas. Pour répondre à ta question un moldu est un être humain qui ne possède pas de pouvoir magique. Et la famille de ton oncle est moldu. Par contre toi tu descends d'une lignée de puissant sorcier. »

- Moi, mais je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je suis juste Harry. Déclara-t-il étonné.

« Très bien, juste Harry, n'as-tu jamais remarqué des évènements étranges et inexpliqués qui se produisaient autour de toi ? (voyant Harry acquiescer il continua) Tout ces évènement se sont produit car tu es un sorcier et un puissant sorcier par ailleurs. Tu dois aussi savoir que dans le monde sorcier tu es très connu, ne m'interrompt pas, ce que je vais te dire est déjà assez difficile à dire et à entendre pour toi (rajouta-t-il en voyant Harry commencer à ouvrir la bouche). Tes parents, contrairement à ce que ton oncle et ta tante ton dit, ne sont pas mort dans un accident de voiture mais assassiné par un puissant mage noir qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort, mais son véritable nom c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ce mage noir a provoqué beaucoup de malheur et à tuer beaucoup de gens. Le soir du 31 octobre 1981 il est venu chez tes parents, il les a tués d'un simple sort, mais quand il a essayé de te tuer son sort c'est retourner contre lui et il a disparu. Ce qui fait que tu es connu dans le monde sorcier comme étant le Survivant, celui qui a survécu au sort de la mort ce que tout le monde pensait impossible jusqu'à maintenant. Mais malheureusement Voldemort, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pense, n'est pas mort il a seulement disparu car il est pour l'instant trop faible pour pouvoir agir. Néanmoins il va revenir un jour et ce jour-là tu devras être prêt puisqu'il cherchera à se venger car tu es la cause de la chute. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais là pour t'aider. »

- Donc un sorcier maléfique à tuer ma famille sans véritable raison et je suis connu pour une chose dont je ne me souviens absolument pas !? dit Harry alors que des larmes coulait suite au récit de l'oiseau et à la découverte de son histoire.

«Je sais que c'est sans doute difficile à entendre surtout après tant d'années passé dans l'ignorance et dans le mensonge. Mais tu dois savoir la vérité pour pouvoir te construire et savoir qui tu es vraiment. Cependant Voldemort n'a pas attaquer ta famille sans raison, car vous étiez caché depuis plusieurs semaines avant que Voldemort ne vous attaque. Mais j'ignore encore la raison de cette attaque, on trouvera la réponse en temps voulu pour l'instant ce n'est pas une urgence. Tu as des questions ? »

- Oui j'en ai plusieurs la première c'est comment un oiseau peut être au courant de tout ça ?

« Je ne suis pas un simple oiseau, je suis un phœnix, un maitre phœnix. »

- C'est quoi un maitre phœnix ?

« Un maitre phœnix, est un phœnix de rang supérieur aux autres cela veut dire que je possède beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'un simple phœnix, mais je te les montrerai plus tard. Et si je sais toutes ces informations c'est que je les ai entendues au gré de mes voyages. »

- Tu les as entendues ! Mais comment c'est possible, parce que hier après-midi tu étais à peine né ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis un phœnix, je ne meurs jamais et quand je suis blessé ou que je suis trop vieux, je m'immole et je redevient un oisillon. Ce qui est arrivé hier est simplement dû au fait que ce foutu chat ma attaquer alors que je dormais et m'a blessé gravement, du coup j'ai dû m'enflammer. Je dois d'ailleurs te remercier pour ton intervention qui m'a été d'une grande aide.»

- Oh ! De rien c'est normal. Dit Harry en souriant et rougissant. J'ai une autre question pourquoi et comment arrive tu à me parler dans ma tête ?

« C'est assez simple en vérité. Les phœnix peuvent parler au homme seulement par ce moyen, cependant c'est assez épuisant et ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on aime faire pour cette raison, on utilise ce moyen seulement si on n'a pas le choix. Sauf dans un cas précis, qui est d'ailleurs celui qui nous concerne, ce cas c'est quand un phœnix choisi un humain. »

- Donc si j'ai bien compris sa veut dire que tu m'as choisi. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par : choisir un humain. Rétorqua Harry

« Chaque phœnix à la possibilité dans sa vie de se lié à un humain qu'il considère digne de lui et de sa confiance. C'est ce que je veux dire par choisir un humain. Et j'ai su en te voyant agir que tu étais quelqu'un digne de ma confiance. C'est pour cela que je me suis lié à toi. Le lien à fait en sorte que contrairement à ce que je viens de t'expliquer, quand je communique avec toi ça ne m'épuise pas, ce qui fait que je peux le faire quand je veux et autant de fois que je le veux. Mais tu pourras toi aussi me parler de cette manière quand tu te seras un peu entrainer. D'ailleurs le lien qui nous uni à présent va te permettre de développer une puissance un peu plus grande et aussi d'avoir des pouvoirs que personne d'autre ne peut avoir. Mais pour cela il faudra que tu t'entraines beaucoup et sa prendra tu temps, mais on reparlera de ceci plus tard. Tu dois aussi savoir que quand le lien se crée il me donne un accès à tous tes souvenirs. »

- Mes souvenirs comment ça ? demanda Harry en ayant blanchit d'un coup.

« Quand on se lie à un humain, on reçoit ces souvenir pour que le lien soit puissant et pour que l'on sache comment agir et que la confiance entre nous deux soit totale. Je sais que tu as vécu des choses horribles. Et croit moi ces moldus qui te servent de famille le payeront un jour, en particulier ton cher oncle étant donné ce qu'il a tenté de faire. Cependant pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. Le lien qui nous uni n'est pas encore complet, ce qui signifie que n'importe qui pourrait avec un sort très puissant briser ce lien. Pour que le lien soit définitif, et que personne ne puisse nous séparer, tu dois me donner un nom ce qui rendra le lien indestructible jusqu'à notre mort. Nous serons après sa lié par une puissante amitié. »

- Un nom ! Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit Harry en se concentrant, …huuummmm… Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Blizz. s'exclama Harry, heureux de savoir qu'il aurait désormais un ami pour la vie et qu'il ne serait plus jamais seule comme cela a été le cas pendant ces six long années.

« Blizz… Oui sa me plait bien, alors va pour Blizz. »

Une chaleur intense traversa le corps d'Harry, prouvant ainsi que le lien était à présent complet. Puis Blizz se mit à chanter doucement une mélodie qui rappela soudain à Harry qu'il avait sommeil. Il se mit à bailler et eu du mal à rester encore éveiller. Mais il avait encore quelques questions, alors il se força à rester éveiller, le plus longtemps possible.

- Juste encore quelques questions. Comment tu comptes faire pour sortir dehors maintenant que tu fais près de plus de 2m30 d'envergure et surtout les gens dehors comment ils vont réagir quand ils te verront ? Et est-ce qu'il y a des sorciers aux alentour, j'aimerais bien leur parler si c'est le cas. Dit Harry en baillant entre chaque mot.

« Pour sortir c'est très simple je vais juste me téléporter, et pour les moldus tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ils ne me voient seulement si je le veux et les sorciers qui pourrait trainer dans les parages ne verront qu'un aigle royal. Je sais que tu voudrais parler à des sorciers, mais il n'y en a pas dans les alentours sauf une cracmol. Mais pour ta sécurité mieux vaut éviter que des personnes appartenant au monde magique apprennent que tu te trouves ici, car sa pourrait être très dangereux. »

- Un aigle royal ? Une cracmol ? Dangereux ? furent les seules mots que Harry réussit à prononcer tellement sa fatigue se faisait sentir.

« L'un des pouvoir que seule les maîtres phœnix possèdent et que l'on peut prendre l'apparence d'un autre oiseau, dans mon cas c'est un aigle royal, on ne montre notre véritable apparence seulement au personne en qui on peut avoir tout confiance. Surtout que depuis quelques années les maîtres phœnix ont été poursuivis et tué, car leur puissance fait peur à beaucoup de sorcier, qui pensait que des mages noirs pourrait nous apprivoiser et se servir de nous contre eux. C'est aussi pour ça que je te demanderais de ne dire à personne que je suis un maîtres phœnix, tu ne le diras seulement si je considère que cette personne peut être mise dans la confidence. »

- C'est horrible, je te promets que je ne dirais à personne que tu es un maître phœnix. Dit faiblement Harry ses yeux se fermant de plus en plus souvent.

« Je sais. Mais je suis très heureux de te l'entendre dire et je t'en remercie. Pour répondre à des deux autres questions, un cracmol est un enfant de sorcier mais qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique. C'est assez rare mais ça arrive parfois, mais la plupart du temps les cracmol vont vivre dans le monde moldu où ils peuvent mieux s'intégrer que dans un monde où la magie domine tout. Et La présence de sorcier pourrait être dangereuse pour toi pour deux raison. La première c'est que si quelqu'un dévoilait où le Survivant vit, tu serais harceler par les médias et beaucoup de sorcier voulant avoir l'honneur de te parler où même de te toucher. Et sa deviendra vite insupportable pour toi. La deuxième raison et c'est la plus important c'est que certain disciple de Voldemort n'ont pas été arrêté, et si il venait à apprendre où tu réside il chercherait surement à venger leur maitre. Où même certain pourrait croire que si ils se débarrassaient de toi, ils feraient ainsi revenir leur maître. D'une certaine manière être ici t'apporte une sécurité. Puisque tu es protégé des sorciers, même si pour cela tu dois supporter ces horribles moldus. Tu devrais dormir maintenant, sinon tu vas dormir debout demain. »

- D'accord, bonne nuit Blizz, dit Harry en se recouchant

« Bonne nuit Harry, je te promets que je serais toujours là pour te protéger et t'aider »

Blizz regarda Harry s'endormir ce qui fut très rapide, puis il se téléporta à l'extérieur. Il devait trouver le plus rapidement possible une solution pour que son ami puisse recevoir un meilleur traitement. Et il avait déjà une idée, pour obtenir des résultats sur une période assez courte.

OOOOOO

_Une lumière verte traversa la pièce, et un rire sinistre retendit suivit rapidement par le bruit d'une explosion._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Cette lumière il l'avait déjà vu mais jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours pensé que c'était un souvenir de l'accident de voiture. Mais après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blizz il avait pour la première fois entendu un rire et une explosion, et il réalisa que cette lumière était le sort que ce Lord Voldemort lui avait lancé. Sortant de ces moroses pensées il réalisa que Blizz n'était pas là, pourtant il ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Il paniqua quelques instants, puis il se dit que celui-ci devait être sortit et qu'il reviendrait surement ce soir. Mais le soir il attendit Blizz plusieurs heures en vint. Il aurait pourtant voulu lui parler surtout après la dure journée qu'il avait eue. Il avait même réussi à prendre plus de nourriture que d'habitude, pour en donner à Blizz. Inquiet il se demanda si il avait pu arriver quelque chose à son phœnix, il espéra de tout cœur le voir arriver dans la journée du lendemain. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, Blizz ne revint pas le lendemain. Rendant Harry triste et inquiet de la soudaine disparition de son ami.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Blizz était partit, et Harry se dit alors que malheureusement il fallait se rendre à l'évidence toute cette histoire n'était sans doute qu'un rêve. Il était maintenant certain que son imagination, lui avait encore joué des tours. Sinon pour qu'elle raison le phœnix aurait disparu ? Ce constat l'attrista au plus haut point, lui qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé un ami voyait son rêve s'écrouler. C'est vrai que Blizz aurait été son premier véritable ami, car son cousin veillait bien à ce qu'aucun enfant ne l'approche. La première fois qu'il est allé à l'école il pensait pouvoir enfin avoir des amis, un peu comme son cousin. Mais Dudley avait vite terrorisé tous les enfants qui c'était approché d'Harry, rendant celui-ci solitaire. Mais le pire selon Harry était que même les professeurs rentraient dans le jeu de Dudley, car soit ceux-ci l'ignoraient, soit ils s'acharnaient sur lui. Le bruit de frappe répété sur la porte de son placard le sortit de ses pensées.

- Lève-toi ! Et prépare vite le petit-déjeuner. Lui ordonna sa tante

Harry se leva et se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine. Il prépara rapidement le petit-déjeuner de toute la famille, même si il savait que Dudley se lèverait beaucoup plus tard et qu'il devrait à nouveau lui cuisiné quelque chose. Il apporta la nourriture à sa tante et à son oncle, d'ailleurs celui le regarda avec un grand mépris.

- Bien maintenant tu vas aller t'occuper du jardin et tu ne reviendras pas dans la maison tant qu'il ne sera pas parfait. Ordonna sa tante.

- Oui tante Pétunia. Dit Harry

Il alla dans le jardin et commença la dure corvée qu'était son entretient. Ce jardin faisait partie des obsessions de sa tante, elle voulait que tout le monde les voit comme une famille parfaite. Et pour elle un jardin qui apparait très bien entretenu prouvait que la famille était un modèle de perfection. Harry trouvait se raisonnement assez idiot, mais jamais il n'avait osé en faire la remarque a sa tante. Malgré tout Harry aimait quand même bien quand il s'occupait du jardin, car même si c'était difficile et épuisant cette activité lui permettait de sortir dehors. Et puis sa tante et son oncle ne le surveillait pas beaucoup quand il jardinait. Cela devait bien faire deux bonnes heures qu'Harry était en train de désherber quand sa tante l'appela.

- Toi, vient préparer le petit-déjeuner de mon petit Dudlynouchet

- J'arrive. Répondit Harry

Il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer à nouveau à manger en grande quantité pour son cousin. Quand il apporta tous ce qu'il avait préparés à son cousin, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire mesquin, qui fit penser à Harry qu'il valait mieux qu'il déguerpisse au plus vite avant que Dudley ne lui attire encore des ennuis. Et il avait entièrement raison, car Dudley voulait faire croire qu'Harry l'avait frappé, mais le départ précipité d'Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. En effet une fois Dudley servi, Harry retourna le plus vite possible dans le jardin pour se remettre à sa tâche. Il passa une grande partit de la journée dehors, et la fatigue dut au travail et au soleil qui tapait fort se fit de plus en plus ressentir. Dans l'après-midi Dudley avait trouvé très drôle de venir narguer Harry avec une glace à la main. Mais bizarrement, alors qu'Harry était sur le point de faire une remarque car Dudley l'énervait trop, son cousin avait glissé et sa glace c'était retrouvé par terre. Dudley parti ensuite pour surement en prendre une autre, néanmoins il ne revient pas embêter Harry après cet épisode. Harry était tellement concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire qu'il ne remarqua pas les trois paires d'yeux qui le regardait. Et il ne vu pas quand une partie du jardin sembla s'arranger d'un seule coup, comme par magie. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus des trois ombres qui passèrent derrière lui et qui entrèrent dans la maison.

Ce fut en début de soirée que sa tante le rappela pour qu'il prépare le diner. Il se rendit compte alors qu'une partie du jardin qu'il était pourtant sure de ne pas avoir fait, semblait totalement entretenu. L'étonnement passé, il se dit simplement qu'il avait dut oublie qu'il avait fait cette partie, après tous avec le mal de tête qu'il avait à cause du soleil ce n'était pas si étonnant. Il pensa aussi que c'était un miracle s'il n'avait pas une insolation, il n'avait pas eu le droit de boire sauf ce midi. Il rentra et prépara le repas, il profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa tante pour boire ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Une fois le repas préparé il dut rester à regarder les Dursley manger pendant que lui commençait la vaisselle et venait débarrasser les plats quand il était vide. Quand il eut enfin terminé tous ces corvées, il se dirigea vers son placard prêt à aller se coucher. Il avait terriblement faim mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre que tout le monde soit coucher pour pouvoir espérer aller voler un peu de nourriture. Ce qui le dérangeait assez puisqu'il était tellement fatigué qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à rester réveiller jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dorme. Et que par conséquence il devrait jeuner aujourd'hui. Quand il fut devant son placard, il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place.


	3. Chapter 2:

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Quand il eut enfin terminé tous ces corvées, il se dirigea vers son placard prêt à aller se coucher. Il avait terriblement faim mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre que tout le monde soit coucher pour pouvoir espérer aller voler un peu de nourriture. Ce qui le dérangeait assez puisqu'il était tellement fatigué qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à rester réveiller jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dorme. Et que par conséquence il devrait jeuner aujourd'hui. Quand il fut devant son placard, il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place._

OOOOO

Quelques jours plutôt :

Quand Blizz sortit de Chez les Dursley, il avait un plan pour améliorer la vie d'Harry, mais pour cela il fallait espérer que son raisonnement soit juste. D'après ce qu'il sait les Potter sont l'une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre, donc avec ce statut il devait surement avoir des elfes de maison. Et tout le plan de Blizz reposait sur ce simple fait. Car il pensait que les elfes de maison pourraient utiliser leur pouvoir pour changer le placard miteux en un palace, ou au moins l'améliorer. Mais il n'en était pas totalement certain. Il devait absolument trouver l'elfe de maison des Potter pour savoir si son plan était réalisable. Blizz se mit donc à voler le plus rapidement possible, sa première destination étant Godric Hollow là où l'attaque de Voldemort avait eu lieu. Il vola plusieurs heures et une fois arrivé à destination, il chercha dans les restes de la maison s'il y avait un indice. Il lui fallut une heure pour trouver l'indice qu'il cherchait, une photo où on voyait Harry alors qu'il ne devait avoir que quelque semaines tenu par sa mère entouré par son père et deux autres personnes dehors dans le grand jardin d'un manoir, surement celui de la famille. Finalement il repartit et se mit à la recherche de se manoir.

Au bout du deuxième jour de recherche, et alors que Blizz avait déjà survolé une grande partie de l'Angleterre, il aperçut enfin un manoir qui pourrait correspondre à celui qu'il recherche. Il vola autour de celui-ci un certain temps avant de voir une baie vitré où l'une des fenêtres était ouverte. Une fois entré il remarque qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre et d'après les objets qu'elle contenait, il en vint à deux conclusion la première c'est qu'elle devait être occupée par quelqu'un récemment, la deuxième c'est que l'atmosphère général de la pièce laissait à penser que les propriétaires devait être tourné vers les arts sombres, ce qui ne pouvait pas correspondre au manoir qu'il cherchait. Une fois ce constat fait Blizz voulu repartir mais au même moment une personne entra dans la pièce. C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir environ le même âge qu'Harry, il était blond et avait la peau d'une couleur assez pâle. Mais on remarquait tout de suite à son apparence qu'il devait être assez arrogant et sur que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Blizz ne l'aima pas du tout, il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis que le garçon était entré, il voulut partir au plus vite mais malheureusement pour lui le jeune sembla enfin remarquer sa présence. Le garçon couru le plus vite possible à la fenêtre et la ferma. Il se retourna ensuite vers Blizz avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et Blizz se félicita d'avoir pris son apparence d'aigle royal.

- Tiens, tiens un aigle dans ma chambre mais quelle surprise, dit le petit garçon. Je me nomme Draco et maintenant tu à l'immense honneur de m'appartenir et de me servir, ajouta-t-il avec une immense sourire.

Blizz le regarda en se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi arrogant, à un si jeune âge.

- Je suppose que si tu te trouves dans ma chambre c'est car tu en reconnu en moi, une personne digne d'un prince, ce que je suis d'ailleurs, et je sais que tu sans doute impatient de me servir. Je vais te nommer servus. Dit Draco

Blizz cette fois ci en eu assez de ce petit arrogant, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas comment un seul animal serait ravi de le « servir ». Et puis qu'elle idée de le nommer servus, sachant qu'en latin cela voulait dire serviteur. Vraiment ce gamin l'énervait. Se décidant à donner une bonne leçon à se sale mioche, qui d'une certaine manière lui rappelait Dudley, Blizz se mit à voler rapidement en tournoyant autour de Draco. Comme il y avait beaucoup d'objet sur son passage, il les envoya tous par terre et comme beaucoup de ces objets étaient fragile, la chute leurs fut fatale. En voyant ce que se stupide aigle faisait à sa magnifique chambre Draco se mit à crier et surtout il essaya de se jeter sur Blizz pour l'arrêter. Bien sur Blizz l'évita sans aucun problème, Draco fit donc une magnifique chute mais malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas fini. En effet Blizz n'ayant que peu apprécier sa tentative pour l'attraper, décida de se venger en donnant des coups de bec à Draco. Ce dernier se mit à crier de plus en plus fort et il essayait de se protéger avec ces bras, mais Blizz arrivait quand même à l'atteindre sans problème. Blizz entendu des bruits de pas qui arrivait dans leur direction, ne voulant pas faire face à un autre sorcier surtout un adulte qui pourrait lui jeter un sort, il décida de repartir maintenant en se téléportant. Il profita que Draco ait fermé les yeux, pour se téléporter dehors sans que personne ne le voie. Et ce fut juste à temps car à peine il fut dehors que quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre du gamin. Blizz resta dehors mais caché pour pouvoir observé ce qu'il allait se passer. La personne qui était entré, se révéla être un homme d'un certain âge qui au vue de la ressemblance avec le gamin devait être son père. L'homme regarda son fils bizarrement et ne montrait pas vraiment d'inquiétude, il s'adressa à son fils.

- Draco cesse donc de geindre, ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, dit l'homme.

- Mais Père un aigle m'a attaquer et il a détruit mes affaires. Se plaignit Draco

- Un aigle dit tu, alors explique moi où est-il et pourquoi je ne le vois pas. Répliqua l'homme.

- Mais…mais je vous jure père qu'il était là il a dut sortir avant que vous ne rentriez, répondit le garçon

- Et comment aurait-il pu sortir étant donné que tout est fermé ? lui demanda l'homme.

- Je…je ne sais pas père. Dit le garçon en baissant la tête

- Je vois. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre et de te remettre à tes cours et croit moi tu vas regretter d'avoir détruit tes affaires et de me mentir en accusant un hypothétique aigle. Répliqua l'homme

L'homme parti ensuite de la chambre et laissa seul l'enfant qui devint très en colère d'un coup de se faire accuser d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, et il savait que son père le punirai ce qu'il n'acceptait pas du tout.

- Si je te retrouve saleté d'aigle, tu me le payeras très chère, murmura Draco d'une voix où la rage et la vengeance se faisait ressentir.

Il sorti ensuite de sa chambre. Blizz se décida à partir, et il savait qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier cet épisode assez comique. Et il repartit à la recherche du manoir en espérant ne plus faire de tel rencontre.

Blizz eut beaucoup de difficulté à trouver ce manoir d'abord parce que il ne savait l'adresse de ce fameux manoir. Et enfin car ce manoir (comme tous ceux des grandes familles sorcières) était protéger par de puissant sort qui pouvait le rentre introuvable. Trouver cet endroit était un véritable casse-tête pour Blizz. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il cherchait sans succès ce manoir. Il avait à plusieurs reprises vu des manoirs qui pouvaient correspondre, mais malheureusement à chaque fois pour sa grande déception il s'agissait de manoir appartenant à d'autres familles de sorcier.

Alors qu'il était épuiser et qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, il décida d'aller se reposé sur un grand arbre qu'il venait d'apercevoir près d'une petite maison qui avait l'air abandonné. Mais quand il se posa sur l'arbre il vu derrière celui-ci, que la maison abandonné avait laissé place un à imposant manoir. Ce manoir ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la photo. Il avait un terrain de quidditch, une piscine et il y avait autour une forêt où était héberger de nombreuse espèces magique, dont beaucoup était persécuter par le Ministère. Il en conclue que les sort entourant le manoir faisait en sorte que de l'extérieur on ne voyait une maison à l'abandon, pour que personne n'ose venir ce qui consistait une bonne protection. Il espéra que c'était bien le manoir des Potter cette fois, car après avoir vérifié ce manoir si ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait il rentrerait directement pour voir comment va Harry. Il vola jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte. Une fois entré il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui, comme beaucoup de famille, devait contenir l'arbre généalogique. Une fois devant l'arbre il eut un immense soulagement il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Blizz se mit ensuite à chercher l'elfe de maison, et finalement il en trouve deux qui étaient en train de faire le ménage dans la grande salle de bal. Il se concentra puis il entra en contact avec les deux elfes.

« Bonjour, veuillez m'excuser mais j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes bien les elfes de maison appartenant aux Potter ? »

Les deux elfes sursautèrent d'un coup et se retournèrent pratiquement un même temps vers le phœnix. Puis l'un d'eux pris la parole.

- Oui, nous appartenons bien au Potter, pourquoi cette question ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici maître phœnix?

« Je me nomme Blizz, et j'appartiens à l'héritier des Potter et je suis là pour lui. »

- Maître Harry Potter ? demanda l'elfe aux yeux verts.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour le maître ? demanda en même temps l'elfe aux yeux jaunes.

« Harry a besoin de votre aide. Il est maltraité par sa famille moldu et c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous chercher. »

- Si le maître a besoin de nous, il est de notre devoir de l'aider. Répondit l'elfe aux yeux jaunes.

- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda l'elfe aux yeux vert.

« D'abord je vais vous demandez vos nom et ensuite j'aimerais savoir si grâce à votre magie vous pourriez agrandir et meublé une pièce ? »

- Mon nom est Looky, répondit l'elfe aux yeux jaune

- Le mien est Toumpy, répondit l'elfe aux yeux vert. Et oui nous pouvons sans problème agrandir une pièce.

« Parfait. Toumpy, Looky je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attende de vous. Les Dursley, qui sont la famille d'Harry, le font dormir dans un placard sous un escalier et… »

- C'est affreuse personne ose faire une telle chose aux maitre ! s'exclama Toumpy scandalisé, en coupant Blizz.

- Même nous nous n'avons jamais été traités ainsi par les Potter. Rajouta Looky tout aussi scandalisé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Malheureusement. Mais justement j'ai pensé que vous pourriez tous les deux agrandir l'intérieur du placard pour créer un véritable espace de vie. De plus j'espérais que vous pourriez utiliser vos pouvoirs pour aider Harry avec les corvées qu'on lui donne. »

- Nous sommes totalement d'accord et nous voulons aller tout de suite retrouver maître Harry. Dit Looky l'aire déterminer.

« Bien alors nous pouvons y aller. Mais avant aller chercher les affaires dont vous aurez besoin. »

Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent et partirent à toute vitesse de la salle de bal. Blizz était maintenant soulagé car il avait enfin trouvé et il allait pouvoir rejoindre Harry. Il sentait grâce à leur lien que le jeune homme était très triste depuis son départ et en particulier aujourd'hui. Il s'inquiétait de ce que les Dursley avaient pu lui faire. Il vie les deux elfes revenir avec une valise et leur dit.

« Bien tendez vos bras et je vais nous amenez chez les Dursley »

Les deux elfes tendirent leur bras et Blizz les attrapa aves ses serres. Puis ils disparurent, dans des grandes flammes bleues, du manoir. Ils réapparurent dans les buissons de la haie entourant le jardin des Dursley. Et ils purent voir qu'Harry était en train de s'occuper du jardin et qu'il semblait fatigué ce qui était compréhensible sous en tel soleil. Voir leur maître ainsi énerva beaucoup les deux elfes. Ils avaient connu Harry quand ce n'était qu'un bébé et l'avait toujours adoré. Comme tous les membres de la famille Potter qui, contrairement à l'immense majorité des sorciers, avaient toujours considérés les elfes de maison comme leur égale. En effet les Potter dans le manoir familial et dans certaines de leurs propriétés avaient aménagé une aile, uniquement réservé aux elfes. De plus ils avaient toujours payé leurs elfes et leur avait interdit formellement de se punir. Pour eux cette famille était une bénédiction et il était très fier de travailler pour eux. Alors voir l'un des membres de cette formidable famille être traiter comme les elfes de maison des autres sorciers, les révoltait au plus haut point. Toumpy décida d'aider son maître en jetant un sort qui effectua le travail d'Harry sur une grande partie du jardin. Mais Blizz les rappela à l'ordre en leur disant qu'il ne devait pas se faire repérer par les moldus et qu'il fallait qu'il aille préparer la surprise pour Harry. Les deux elfes acquiescèrent, et les trois compères partirent discrètement dans la maison des Dursley et se dirigèrent de la même manière jusqu'au placard. Puis une fois celui-ci ouvert les deux elfes utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour l'agrandir. Une fois qu'il fut assez grand les trois entrèrent et refermèrent la porte du placard. Les elfes agrandir encore la pièce puis ils en rajoutèrent de nouvelles, chaque pièce devait faire la taille de la maison des Dursley. Une fois que tous les pièces furent construire ils les aménagèrent avec de magnifique meuble, qui montrait la richesse de la famille. Quand tout fut fini c'était déjà le soir et Harry n'allait plus tarder à arriver, Toumpy parti préparer le repas pendant que Looky terminait les dernier détails de chaque pièce. Une demi-heure plus tard ils virent la poigné du placard s'abaisser, puis Harry entra et il se figea sur place. Voir la tête que faisait Harry fit rire intérieurement Blizz, mais il était aussi très fier de sa surprise.

OOOOO

Harry crut d'abord qu'il devait rêver debout, puis il s'aperçut de la présence de son phœnix poser sur un magnifique perchoir. Blizz le regardait d'ailleurs avec amusement et une lueur de fierté. Harry vu ensuite deux autre créature, mais il ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait être car il n'en avait vu de pareille même dans les livres. La voix mélodieuse de Blizz retenti alors dans sa tête.

« Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Tu devrais fermer ta bouche avant de gober une mouche. Et entre avant que l'un des Dursley arrive, sinon on aurait du mal à leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici. »

Harry ferma sa bouche et entra puis ferma la porte, mais ces yeux était encore écarquiller. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il voyait, lui qui pensait que ce qui c'était passé très tôt le matin d'il y a quatre jour n'était qu'un rêve. Il comprenait maintenant que Blizz avait dû se téléporter, mais ce qu'il avait fait à son placard le stupéfiait au plus haut point. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la magie pouvait faire des choses aussi puissante et formidable.

« A voir ton expression, je suppose que je vais devoir t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

- Comment as-tu réussi à faire une chose pareille ? demanda Harry, vraiment très impressionner

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cela. Tu peux remercier Toumpy et Looky car ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de ce changement. » Dit Blizz en se tournant vers les deux créatures que Harry avait vu tout à l'heure

Harry regarda plus attentivement les deux créatures. Elles avaient de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, leurs yeux globuleux étaient vert pour l'une et jaune pour l'autre. Ces créatures étaient assez laides. Harry ne voyait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait être. Les regards des deux créatures étaient braqués sur lui, et il pouvait lire dedans des lueurs de joie et de tristesse, d'ailleurs elles avaient les larmes aux yeux. Il les fixa encore un peu et se décida enfin à parler.

- Euh…Je vous remercie ! dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Mais c'est normal Maître Potter, Looky et Toumpy sont ravi de vous servir et surtout de vous revoir Maître. Dit l'une des deux créatures

- Mais pourquoi m'appeler vous maître, je ne suis pas votre maître. Dit Harry perturbé

- Looky et Toumpy sont au service de la famille Potter depuis longtemps, et entant que dernier descendant des Potter, vous êtes notre maître. Dit la deuxième créature

Harry ne comprenant pas ce que les deux voulaient dire se retourna vers Blizz, en le regardant avec plein d'interrogation. Voyant cela Blizz décida d'expliquer plus clairement ce qu'il se passait.

« Harry je te présente Toumpy, celle qui a les yeux vert, et Looky, celui qui a les yeux jaune. Tous les deux sont des elfes de maison. Un elfe de maison est une créature au service des sorciers et qui doivent accomplir tous ces désirs et ordres. Avant que tu ne le dises, oui c'est une forme d'esclavage cependant les elfes de maison sont très heureux de servir des sorcier, et ils seraient triste si il n'avait pas de famille à servir comme Toumpy et Looky. Ils sont au service de ta famille, donc de leur point de vue tu es leur maître et ils te doivent obéissance. Je dois aussi te mettre au courant que quand un elfe de maison fait quelque chose de mal ou dit du mal de sa famille, il doit se punir en se frappant avec n'importe quoi. Mais ta famille leurs a interdit de se punir. Maintenant je vais t'expliquer tout l'histoire. Quand tu t'es rendormi le matin je suis parti à la recherche des elfes de maison de ta famille, étant donné la puissance des Potter c'était impossible que vous n'en ayez pas. Une fois que je les ai trouvés, je les ai mis au courant du traitement que tu avais. Ils ont tout de suite été d'accord pour venir. On est arrivé quand tu jardinais. Nous somme entrer et une fois dans ton placard ils ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs pour agrandir et créer d'autre pièce à l'intérieur. Puis ils l'ont décoré et meublé. » Lui apprit Blizz.

Harry était très étonné de ce que ces elfes avait pu faires, il s'apprêtait à poser une question quand son estomac lui signala qu'il fallait le nourrir.

- Maître Harry venez à table le diner est près, dit Toumpy

Harry la suivit et s'aperçut qu'il y avait plusieurs pièces. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle à manger où il y avait effectivement un diner. Cette pièce comme le salon était dans un style moderne et avait tout le confort moldu. Mais Harry pensa qu'il serait incapable de manger autant de nourriture, il y avait de quoi nourrir une troupe entière. Il s'assit et invita ces deux elfes à partager son repas car il ne voulait pas manger seul. Pendant le repas Blizz, Looky et Toumpy lui expliquèrent quelques trucs sur la magie qui avait permis de créer une maison dans un placard. Toumpy et Looky lui parlèrent aussi de sa famille. Harry apprit énormément de chose ce soir-là, mais la fatigue le rattrapant il demanda où était la chambre. Looky le conduit à la chambre. Elle était aussi grande que les autres pièces, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, un grand dressing qui contenait des vêtements neufs, une petite bibliothèque, un bureau et un petit coin salon. Toute la pièce était dans les couleurs crème, marron, noir, doré et beige. Une porte sur le côté de la chambre menait à une salle de bain personnelle avec une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, une douche un jacuzzi et des toilettes. La salle de bain elle était dans les tons bleu, argent et blanc. Il trouvait cette chambre magnifique et remercia l'elfe. Looky sortit, Harry prit un pyjama bleu avec des dorures dans le dressing il l'enfila après avoir pris une douche et remarqua que, si quand il avait pris le pyjama il semblait trop grand, une fois qui l'eu enfilé il s'adapta a sa taille. Il se couche dans le lit qui était plus confortable que tous ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Blizz vint se poser sur la tête de lit, et s'endormi. Heureux Harry s'endormit, en priant que tous cela ne soit pas un rêve.

**J'espère que cette fic vous plait :)**

**Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis, et parce que sa motive aussi ;)**


End file.
